


Fire Emblem Heros x Male Summoner

by Aqua7Sea



Series: Random One-Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Summoner's name is Sabriel.The Summoner is an oc. This will be a bunch of cute fluffy interactions with the heros....maybe some not so fluffy ones too.You may request any fire emblem character you'd like my to do a one-shot of. But please tell me their personality. It would be a big help





	1. Feh: The Owl

        Sabriel entered their groups main base of operation alone. Currently Commander Anna, Princess Sharena and Prince Alfonse were resting outside in the gardens. So, he decided to pull down his hood setting free his long silver hair that reached down to his hips. However, he didn't notice Feh flying towards him.

        Feh saw a glittering set of hair that the summoner had. Instead of landing on her usual pearch when she delivered sets of letters, she landed on top of Sabriel's head. She hooted softly as she nestled comfortably into the hair she landed on.

        Sabriel sighed softly. "Hello Feh. It seems you found a new home on my head." He chuckled softly as he heard an affirmative hoot from her. Carefully, he took the letters from her beak. Quietly, he looked into the letters trying not to jostle Feh off him. His amber eyes sparkled as he saw a few orbs and many feathers he got. "Thank you, Feh."

        Feh hooted softly at Sabriel. However, two squealing voices startled them. Feh had flew towards Alfonse in a feathery fluster. This caused Alfonse to tumble backwards and Feh to land on his chest. Sherena and Anna were the source of the noise as they admired finally seeing what the their summoner looked like.

        Sabriel awkwardly turned around his amber eyes widened. "Ah....Welcome back." He quickly put his hood back. He waited for Sherena and Anna to tease him about his appearance. After all he wasn't used to letting anyone seeing what he looked like. It wasn't that he didn't trust them but rather he was self consious.

        The two girls pouted at the Summoner while Alfonse sat up. He chuckled softly and shook his head. Though he only got a small glimps before getting attacked by their feathery friend. He was disappointed in not seeing his friend more clearly. "Do you not trust us?" Looking sadly at Sabriel.

        "It's not that I don't trust you guys but rather I'm not used to showing my appearance." Sabriel sighed softly and confessed. "I rarely showed my apperance in my own world. As well as I'm not used to this kind of magic that I borrow." He looked to the ground. Feh perched herself on his shoulder. She was nuzzling his cheek probably trying to chear him up.

        "I'm sorry." Alfonse quickly said. He was disappointed to himself. He was going to say something more but it died on his lips. For Sabriel hugged him saying. 'No need to apologies. It wasn't something you would know." His sister and the Commander nodded their heads in agreement to what Sabriel said.

        "It will take me a while. But, one day I'll be able to show you what I look like and be comfortable with it. As well as the magic I am used to. So, please wait." Sabriel muttered to them. They all nodded heads and Feh happily hooted. Sabriel took comfort in his friends understandings.


	2. Abel: The Panther

        "I suppose I should try and summon something." Sabriel muttered to himself. This was the first time he was going to try to summon a hero. He had done it during the practice stages and pulled out Viriden. But, that was with the other's and not alone like now. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

         Sabriel took a deep breath before he started the incantation. "Open! Gate of the Azure Sky and bring forth a hero to my aid." A light started to shine. He prayed silently to himself that the person would like him. Nervously he waited for the light to dye down. He got lost in his thoughts as he waits.

         Hoping that he would get a rider of some kind. As much as Sabriel loved the 4 foot-soldiers he had. They had a slight disadvantage of how many spaces they could move. But, none of them were useless against a rider class though he couldn't help but worry when they do go against them.

        The light dyed down and Abel stepped out along with his horse. He looked around confused as he was no longer with his company. Slowly, took in his new surroundings. His eyes narrowed down to the person standing in front of him. The white hooded cloak abstructed his veiw of the person's facial features. However, the hooded individual had very feminine curves so he assumed the person was female.

        Abel coughed awkwardly gaining the presumed female's attention. "I am Abel: The Panther." He introduced himself. "Could you tell me where I am? And possibly why I'm here miss?" He asked. However, this time he didn't look as awkward as before.

        Sabriel eyes dangerously narrowed as he send a death glare to the man he summon. His voice lowered down a couple of notches. "How in the seven hells did you get the notion that I was in fact a woman!?" He yelled looking annoyed and forgetting to answer Abel's previous question.

        Abel carefully got off his horse. He stuttered an apology. However, the man seemed to get more angry by the second. How he knew was by him placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. "R-right I came t-to the conclusion f-from how feminine your curves looked." He looked away from the male there was a small blush rising up.

        "You Sir haven't heard the term. Hips do lie!" Sabriel crossed his arms, his hip still cocked out. He huffed slightly. 'So, much for having the new unit liking me now.' He silently started to sulk. 'Why does this always happen? Oh, yeah because I get defensive about my gender.' He looked to the ground and let out a sigh in frustration. 'I'm not pretty looking like them. So, why does everyone seem to think I'm a female. I'll never be pretty as one anyway.' He sulked to himself again.

         Abel noticed the change of the man's posture. He began to worry slightly. It was like the man was having moodswings. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to much to treat him like a lady. Gently, he took the other's hand and kissed above it. He had shocked the man back into awareness. "Could you tell me where I am? And possible why I am here?" He asked again.

         Sabriel took off his hood setting free his long ass hair and his amber eyes. "Ah, right..." He mumbled pausing slightly. Not looking at the knight because he had a light blush he started to explain. "Your in the kingdom of Askr. A kingdom currently in a strange conflict with colliding dimentions." He took a deep breathe before facing him to continue. "I somehow became there summoner and taction because of this." He sighed softly. "Under another kingdom in the conflict thier are a group of warriors under a contract forcing them to fight..." He trailed off into a mumble. "I summoned you to help us free the ones that are forced. But, I don't want to force you into battling either...b-because of me summoning you." Unknowingly tears filled his eyes because he didn't like knowing that he was forcing others into a battle they might not want to fight.

         The knight smiled softly at the concerned summoner. He seemed to be worried about those under the contract. However, same could be said about those he has under his control. "Ah..." He mumbled in conclusion causing the summoner to flince. He smiled softly, gently wiping away his tears. "I am at your aid dear, Summoner. However, could you give me permission to know your name?" His horse winnyed in agreement as it troated next to the summoner. The horse of his nuzzled the summoner's cheek. The smaller man hugged his muzzle before smiling at him.

        "My name is Sabriel." He smiled shyly to the man. His eyes shimmered from light that reflected in his eyes. "I hope we can get along....and thank you." He mumbled shyly to his now new unit. Hopefully, they can both support each other through this crazy war.


	3. Alfonse: Prince of Askr

         Sherena and Anna smiled evilly at Alfonse and Sabriel. They were planning something and niether of them seemed to like they way they were looking at them. In a matter of minutes they were shoved into a small bedroom together with no means to excape. Both girls sighed softly hoping both of them will get an S rank support so they don't have to worry about the two of them.

        There was a letter on the desk explaining that they were stuck there for a week. If they didn't confess how they feel for each other by the time the week is over they'll be stuck there for longer.

        Alfonse started to turn red. He was shaking slightly from being scared. Sure, he loved the summoner more then he should. However, that was what scared him. He also didn't know what the other man felt about him.

        Sabriel took off his signature hooded cloak and set it onto a chair. He noticed Alfonse was shaking and there were tears after he took off his armor. Gently, Sabriel scooped up the adorable looking prince like one would a bride. Alfonse didn't struggle instead he hide his face into his chest. He could see the princes ears were turning red. "Your such an adorable little prince." He whispered gently into the smaller male's ear.

       "I'm not cute." Alfonse weakly protested as he looked up shyly. He saw the smirk that Sabriel had on him. Soon he found a pair of warm lips on his own. He closed his eyes and started kissing back. He made a small noise of pleasure.

        "I love you little prince." Sabriel said as he broke the kiss. He gently laid him onto the bed. Silently, crawling in to lay next to him.

        "I-I love you Sabriel." He replied softly. Alfonse curled up next to Sabriel. His head laid on the other's chest. He quietly listened to his heart beat. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad week for the both of them. He sighed happily as he fell asleep in Sabriel protective embrace.


	4. Alfonse: Spring Prince

        Sabriel sighed as he watched the madness princess Sherena was causing do to it being Easter. He had decided it was best to stay in his room and give into the girls request. However, he would not be in the outfit that she requested him to wear. Thankfully, Sherena was fine with it as long as he wore something Easter themed. He smirked to himself and chuckled. What he wore was going t o be Easter themed though it would be in the most unconventional way.

        Alfonse started panting as he tried to catch his breathe. He was being chased by his sister. However, somehow in a matter of minutes he was double teamed by the commander and his sister. He was forced into a bunny suite. To make matters worse his mother and father said he couldn't take it off until Easter ends. Though, he felt better that his father was also forced into this strange punishment as well.

        "Hey, Princess is this good enough for ya?" Sabriel asked as he walked towards the family. He was wearing a head band that had gray bunny ears on top of his head. His silver hair was pulled loosely back in a pony tail. Surpisingly he wore small hooped earrings along with a lip peircing near the left side and too eyebrow peircing on his right. He wore skintight jeans that had a chains that had a gray puff ball on the side probably to act as his tail. To top it all off he had a black t-shirt with the words. 'Fuck You, Fucking Me' in bold white letters.

        To say everyone was surprised would be an understatment. The Queen looked flushed slightly probably from what the words on the shirt said. The king looked mildly amused from his wife's reaction to said shirt. Anna was just shocked because Sabriel was without his hooded cloak. Sherena looked excited and happy. Finalky, Alfonse looked both shocked and a little red. All in all Sabriel looked amazingly attractive and Sherena was happy to voice it as well as everyone agreeing.

        Sabriel chuckled softly. "Good because there was no way in seven hells that I was going to where what Sherena gave me. No offense to you Princess but it wasn't exactly my style." He hoped the young princess would forgive him for his words.

       Sherena waved it off. "That's fine besides the outfit you chose suits you." She gave him a cheeky grin before running off to her next victim with Anna. Her parents trailed behind her to see the chaos.

        Alfonse just shook his head in exasperation. However, there was a small hint of redness on his face. Partly because of Sabriel's shirt but mostly because he was forced into this costume. It also didn't help that his summoner was eyeing him from head to toe.

       "That outfit of yours doesn't leave much to imagine." Sabriel purred as he watch lean back onto a tree that was near the. "However, it suites you well little prince." He got close enough to whisper into his ear.

         Alfonse face turned red. "How in the world does it suit me. It highlights my lower region and it shows to much of my chest." He whined to his summoner. Not caring for the fact the taller man could pin him if he so chooses. Only for the fact that no one could see them from the angle they were standing in.

        Sabriel smirked softly. "Oh, because it makes you look adorable." He chuckled softly. "And the many dirty things one could do to you.~" He practically purred every word in a sing song tone. It was fun teasing Alfonse because of how much he lights up.

         Alfonse started to stumble wish words. He didn't know what to say. But, when he did say proper words he didn't know if he should regret them or not. "W-would you show me what you mean?" Because one he said those his summoner pinned him against the tree. Both of his arms were held above his head. He could feel the summoner's slip his leg between his own. Slowly, he was brought into a hungry yet passionate kiss. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss. His back started to arch as he accidently rubbed himself against the summoner's leg.

        Sabriel pulled away from the kiss but not entirely away from Alfonse. He decided to leave a hickey on the corner of Alfonse's neck. He smirked and pulled away. He heard a soft whine come from the little prince.

         Alfonse felt himself getting aroused. He blushed darkly at his needy reaction. "Sabriel I-I can't have my family see me in this state." He whined, panting softly as he rubbed his legs together. Though, no one else could see him in his weak state it still was embaressing.

         "What do you want me to do about it, little prince?" Sabriel asked but only saw him flush int a darker red in response. He took that as a sign to stop teasing the other. "Hm, perhaps I can finish pleasing you in my room." He stated softly.

          Alfonse eyes widdened in respones. However, his body reacted with excitement. When he calmed down slightly he spoke. "Please do. I want you right now." He pouted at the taller man.

         Sabriel chuckled softly as the adorable little prince pouted at him. He lightly kissed him before tossing him over his shoulder. He heard a small squeak from Alfonse. "This way no one will see your little problem." He purred softly not seeing how red the man's face was. 'Your the one who caused it.' Alfonse mumbled to him. "You'll remember your the one who wanted it." Be replied back squeezing the prince's arse before walking towards his room so they could have a little fun.


	5. Alm: Hero of Prophecy

        The light slowly dimmed down as Sabriel summoned a hero onto the battlefield. He tried to standing up but he quickly stumbled backwards. Surpisingly he didn't fall to the ground. Instead he stumbled back into an armored chest. He glanced up to see the person he stumbled into. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind helping us." He mumbled apologeticly to the one he summoned.

         Alm didn't say anything as he looked over the wounds the summoner had gotten. "It's fine I'm happy to help. I'm Alm: Hero of Prophecy." He frowned to himself wondering why he introduced himself like that. He sighed softly and handed the injured man a vulanary. "This will help close the injury." He went to dispose of the enemy in front of them.

         Sabriel opened the bottle of vulanary. He sniffed the contents before drinking it. "Thank you, I'm Sabriel the summoner for Askr." He smiled softly to Alm's back shyly. Sabriel found himself being picked up like a bride.

         Alm was concerned for the summoner that was in his arms. The man would need more then just then a vile of vulanary. He walked towards a small group that was rushing to them. "He needs a healer." He told the three in front of him.

         "Let's head back to headquarters. We'll explain what's going on along the way." Alfonse said smiling towards the man that saved his friend. Though, he was also worried about Sabriel as the summoner was falling asleep.

          "Thank you for saving our summoner." Anna said bouncing slightly as she walked. "I'm commander Anna. These too are princess Sherena and prince Alfonse." From beside her Sherena gave her own thanks.

           Alm nodded his head. He listened to what prince Alfonse had to say about the situation. He also learned why he was they way he was. Soon, when they reached the healer station Alm placed the summoner on the healing bay.

         Someone came in. "Commander Anna, prince Alfonse and princess Sherena, the king has asked you for your appearance in the throne room." The person gave them an apologitic smile. All three waved it off wanted to stay. Both the person and Alm could see that.

        "I'll look after him while you three talk." Alm said quietly. All three gave him a grateful look before they left the room. Alm sat down on a chair near Sairen. After a while he fell asleep, his head rested on the edge of the bed.

         Sabriel didn't know how long he was asleep. However, he noticed Alm was asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. There was blanket spreed out on Alm's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile when he spotted a get well card and a few books his friends must have given him.

        Alm shifted ever so slightly. He could feel some one moving on the bed. The only person near him was Sabriel. He lifted his head and mumbled tiredly. "Are you feeling better?"

         "Hush now, I'm fine. Why don't you take off your armor and come into bed." Sabriel looked worriedly into Alm's tired eyes. Alm nodded his head before complying to his wishes. As soon as the young man climbed into his bed he was out like a light. Sabriel gently run his finger's through the green set of hair while reading one of the books he recived.


End file.
